Will You Be Mine
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Five years after the Teen Titans disbanded, they are leading normal lives. Most of them are married except one boy wonder. He spent all his years waiting for his Starfire. However, with her situation, she might not be able to love him. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

Summary: Five years after the Teen Titans disbanded, everyone of them lead a regular life. When they meet, they find a lot of changes about them. RedXStarRob, RaeBB, CyBee

Chapter 1: Remembering

On the roof of a certain "T", there were two people, one with luscious red hair, the other with slick jet-black hair.

"Ummm Star…" asked Robin.

Starfire looked at Robin and asked, "Yeah?"

"You know that the Titans are disbanding…"

"Yeah, I was in the meeting?"

"So you know where you are going to go?"

"Not right now, but I applied for a job in downtown today."

"I thought that you could come with me…to Gotham."

"Why?"

"Because Star…" Before he could even continue, he pulled Starfire into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"Robin… you love me?"

"Yes Star, with all my heart. That's why I asked you out on dates."

"But Robin…"

"You don't have to worry about Batman or Batgirl; they will understand."

"It's not that...it's just that…" Starfire looked straight at the horizon. How was she going to say this, "I don't love you, Robin."

Robin looked at her with the "look". "I thought you loved me. All the times you kissed me…"

"Robin, I dated you for my pleasure and my personal things."

"You used me!"

"Robin, it's not like that…"

"You're not my Star!" Robin stood up and ran to the door, "I going to find the real Starfire!"

"Robin…I am sorry," was the last thing that Starfire said to him. However, he was not there to hear it.

"Honey, wake up!" Starfire opened her eyes and found herself beside her husband, Xavier Kent or otherwise known as Red X, the thief, but now hero.

"What happened? You were saying Robin over and over again. Have you been having those dreams again?" asked Xavier.

"Yes, don't worry. Just go back to sleep," said Kori Kent, or Starfire, or now known as Twilight.

"OK." Xavier closed his eyes while Kori was watching her husband gradually sleep.

'_Usually when I have these weird dreams, it means that I will be meeting someone very soon," _thought Kori before she rocked herself to sleep.

**Sorry that the first chapter is first, I just want to see if people are interested. If I don't receive at least 5 reviews, I won't continue. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Lost Star

Thanks so much guys for your reviews. This story has the most reviews for the first chapter. So THANKS!

Specials thanks to:

longhairedhorse

Brix

Sappire Night

beachbrat4ever

Diblik

i am SO one of them

On with the story!

Chapter 2: My Lost Star

One slick jet-black hair young man was in his office at Wayne Enterprises as vice president. As you might have guessed, he was once the leader of the Teen Titans. Due to the low crime rate in Jump City, they were forced to disband. Richard Grayson had went to Gotham and still stayed as a superhero but as Nightwing.

"Mr. Grayson, phone for you on line 4," exclaimed one of his secretaries.

"Thank you, Miss Johnson," replied Richard as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Robin! Is that you?"

"Raven?"

"Oh my god! I am actually talking to you!"

"Its been so long! How are you?"

"Great, you?"

"Same. So are you married?"

"Yes to Beast Boy."

"Figures..."

"You? Are you married?"

At that question, Richard felt his heart ache. He turned around and looked at a picture on his desk. It was one of himself and a certain redhead. He sighed, then answered, "No."

"Oh, I thought that you would be married by now..." She was cut off by Richard. "What's your name?"

"Its Rachel Logan and BB's Gar Logan."

"You got any kids?"

"Actually I am 5 months pregnant."

"Congrats! Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Great. So have you heard from Cyborg?"

"No but I have heard that he is married to Bumblebee and have 1 girl."

"Cool. So where do you even live?"

"I live in downtown Gotham."

"Really! What are your jobs?"

"Gar's an accountant while I am an author and doctor."

"Gar's an accountant? You got to be kidding."

"You should be surprised at how serious he is now."

"OK I believe you. Ummm..."

"I haven't heard from Starfire."

"How did you know that?"

"What do you think? I am an empath."

"Oh right."

"Well if you don't mind, I was thinking that we could have a reunion for the Titans at the T tower. "

"It's still up?"

"Yeah some new people are watching the city now."

"Oh ok. "

"I will try to contact Cy and Star, ok?"

"Yeah sure, you do that."

"I will phone you if they say yes. Ok, bye."

"Bye." Richard put the phone down and relaxed into his chair. He couldn't believe that it was already 5 years. _'I hope I find my Star soon," thought Richard. _He sighed and carried onto his work.

Meanwhile...

"Honey! Rae is on the phone for you!" Xavier called his wife over to the phone.

"Thanks X," Kori pecked a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Hey Rae!" exclaimed Kori.

"Hey Kor. You can never guess who I talked to!" replied Rachel.

"Who?"

"Robin!"

Kori remained silent and it felt as if time had froze. Rae talked to Robin? Is he married? How is he?

"Kor? You there?"

"Yeah sorry. How is he?"

"He seems depressed. He is not married for your information."

"Oh, did you tell him that you know me or Vic?"

"No."

"Good. Thanks Rae."

"No problem. I have something to tell you. I asked him if we could have a reunion at the T tower. Is that ok?"

"Rae! It's not ok! He is going to know about Xavier and my daughter, Roxanne!"

"I know but he is going to find out sooner or later."

"I know. I'm sorry Rae but I don't think I am ready to confront him yet."

"It's OK, so its a yes?"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Great! I will just phone Vic and ask him. Bye!"

"Bye.." Kori put down the phone and let herself sink into their leather couch. What she did not notice was that Xavier was on the couch beside her.

"So they are going to have a reunion?" asked her husband.

"You listened to the whole conversation?"

"Yes. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Xavier. I don't want to confront him yet." Kori felt strong arms around her slender body.

"Don't worry Kor, you have mine and our daughter's support all the way."

"Yeah, thanks. It means alot to me." Kori snuggled into her husband's embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep. _' I hope that he will be able to forgive me," thought Kori. _

**That's it folks! Please tell me about what you think about my 2nd chapter and my story so far. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

I'm back folks with a new chapter and an exciting one too! Thanks to all the reviewers. Don't worry...there is going to be a surprise that many of you will like.

Anyways on with the story...

Chapter 3: Meeting

-Few Weeks Later-

Richard parked his R-cycle infront of the 'T' tower. Rachel somehow contacted Starfire and Cyborg, and they all agreed that it would be great to see eachother again. Richard was wearing a tuxedo, much like the one he wore to the prom with Kitten Moth. He spiked his hair with gel, in the same hairstyle when he was younger. Richard quickly scanned the external of 'T' tower. It hadn't changed a bit ever since they all left. Memories of happiness and pain washed through his mind. Trying to forget it, he went inside to look for his star.

Inside...

"Kor! He's here!" exclaimed Gar.

"What! Already! OK everyone; remember to not talk about Xavier or Louise. X, take the kids into the playroom," demanded Kori.

"OK honey," Xavier gave a quick lip lock before hurrying out of the common room with the kids. Kori mouthed a 'thank you' before attending the others in the room. All of them were sitting on the couch as instructed. They were deep into conversation as if they never saw eachother in a million years.

Kori was relieved that everyone was going through as planned. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a sparkly green and black dress that had spagetti straps and fell to her ankles with a slit up the left side that went to the middle of her thighs. She wore green, open toed high heeled shoes that had a strap around the ankle to give support. Her hair was in a small ringlets. She had on light pink eyeshadow and rose pink lipstick. In her ears were emerald earings to bring out her eyes. Rachel was wearing a beautiful strapless midnight blue gown with tiny sparkles covering the hem. Her hair was curled with it in a half-pony tail. She did her make up dark around the eyes, but she looked gorgeous. Karen aka Bumbleebee wore a red spaghetti strapped dress with glitter shaking the dress' pizzazz. Her hair was in a lose bun with her bangs tucked with diamond hair-clips. She wasn't wearing any make up except for a little mascara and some clear lip gloss.The boys were wearing tuxedos, elegant tuxedos.

Just as planned, Kori sat down with the others and started talking with Karen. As if on time, Richard entered the room. Everyone turned to see the once leader of the Teen Titans.

_'I can't believe it! She's here, in front of me, only more beautiful than before! What am I thinking! I just met her after 5 years. I have to take it slowly," thought Richard. _

"Hello Richard," said Kori with the least amount of emotion in her voice.

"Starfire..." Richard started.

"It's Kori..Kori.." she gulped, "Anders." She didn't use her maiden name ever since she was married.

"It's Richard...Richard Grayson,"

"You better say hello to the others."

"Yeah..."

"Hey dude!" exclaimed Gar as he gave a pat on his back.

"Great to see ya BB," said Richard.

"Hey man, what's up!" Victor said as he brought Richard into a small hug.

"Hey Cy, how's Karen and your girl?" said Richard.

"How do you know that?"

"Rae told me," he said pointing at Rachel.

"Oh I see..."

"What's her name?"

"Ella."

"Nice name."

"Hey Richard. Long time no see," said Karen.

"Hey Bee, how's your family?" asked Richard.

"Great..."

"Hey Rae.." started Richard.

"Don't talk to me as if you didn't talk to me in a long time," said Rachel in her usual monotone.

"OK.." Richard was interrupted by a squeal. They all turned around to see a girl with black hair and emerald eyes.

**That's it for today! Please review! See ya till next time! **


	4. Chapter 4:No

**Here you are folks! Chapter 4...Thanks to all the reviewers! I can't believe at all the people interested in my story! This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers! **

**Anyways on with the story...**

Chapter 4: No...

"Mommy! Ella is being mean!" exclaimed the young girl as she went to hide behind Kori's legs.

Richard looked as if he was going to explode. '_This was her girl? Who is the father? Wait...there was that one night...' thought Richard. _

"Roxanne honey. Ella won't be mean anymore," Kori said. Looking at Karen, "Right?"

"Yeah got it covered," murmured Karen as she went into the playroom.

" Roxanne I suggest that you go back too honey," said Kori as she gave her daughter a kiss on her check.

"OK..." Roxanne happily skipped to the playroom.

Once she was gone, "So ummm...she's your girl?"

"Richard..." started Kori.

"We'll leave you both alone," said Victor as he and the others left the room.

After a moment of silence, "So is she your girl?" asked Richard.

Kori looked at the floor then murmured, "Yeah."

"I never thought that..."

"Richard, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? I should be saying sorry!"

"What?"

"I thought that you had another man's kid but I was wrong. She's mine, isn't she?"

Kori gasped with horror at Richard's words. He thought Roxanne was his daughter? "Uh Richard actually..." At that moment, a man with messed up black hair and bluish-green eyes came into the room. Xavier...

Richard looked at the man with shock. Who was this man? He looked at Kori who just looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry but I thought that this would be the right time," said Xavier.

"What do you mean right time? Who are you?" demanded Richard.

"I'm sorry but you might know me as Red X, bird boy."

"X..."

"Xavier! Please let me tell him," said Kori.

"Kor no I need to tell him." Xavier insisted.

"No I need to.."

"No you don't..."

"Who are you to Kori?" asked Richard as he clashed his teeth in anger.

"Well bird boy if you are so interested, I am her husband!" Xavier said with as much anger as the next guy.

"WHAT! Kori is married to you? Starfire is married to Red X? So that girl..."

"Isn't yours," finished Kori. She closed her eyes tightly and remembered when she was with Robin.

_"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" asked Robin in his most gentle voice. _

_"Yes Robin I am sure. However I am grateful for your kindness. This is a way of affection on earth, no?" asked Starfire as both of them were sitting on the couch snuggled up to eachother. _

_"Yes it is Star."_

_"Robin will you promise me something?" _

_"What Star?"_

_"Promise me that you will stay with me forever."_

_"Oh Star. I would die for you. I promise." _

_"Thank you." Starfire snuggled into Robin's embrace and slowly drifted to sleep. _

"Kori, I thought you..." Richard started.

"At one point I did love you, but..." Kori turned away as tears pooled in her eyes.

"She couldn't 'Nightwing' because you cheated on her!" Xavier couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"I what? When? How? And how do you know my name?" Richard asked trying to look puzzled.

"Don't give me that look bird boy. You know exactly what I am talking about. When that Babs came to join the Titans, you had quite the fun!"

Richard's eyes widened at his words. Kori knew about Babs? How?

Kori immedately turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What _Robin_? You are wondering how I found out? What do you think I was? A naive little..."

"Kori I never knew..." Richard looked down ashamed.

"Huh? You never knew? Do you remember the last day of the Titans? You talked to me on the roof? I said that I didn't love you because I found out about you and Babs!"

"Kori you knew that I loved you didn't you? Babs is the one who..."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Kori closed her eyes as another flashback came into her mind.

_Ever since Barbara Gordon, Robin's past girlfriend, came to join the Titans, Robin had never spent time with Starfire anymore. Determined to talk to Robin about this, Starfire walked to Robin's room. Once she arrived at the entrance of his room, she heard silent moans. Starfire's eyes widened at the thought. To make sure she wasn't hearing things, Starfire quickly went around the outside of the Tower to Robin's window. She hid behind the frame and watched attentively. _

_"Babs no..." Robin said breathlessly. _

_"Don't worry Robin. Starfire won't ever find out," said Barbara. _

_"No! I don't want..." Robin was interrupted by a forceful kiss. _

_Starfire gasped and flew right away onto the roof. She couldn't hold back her tears. Why did he do this? Didn't he love me? She cried and cried as hard as she could. What she didn't notice was someone watching her right from the roof. The figure went and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. She immediately turned around and saw a person she would least expect. Red X. She took his hand away from her shoulder and turned around. _

_"I heard he cheated on you cutie," he said. _

_"Why would you care? You are merely a thief," said Starfire angrily. _

_"That you are wrong. I am not a thief but a hero and I care for you."_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because I...love you."_

_Starfire immediately tuned around to see his masked face. "You love me?"_

_"I loved you the moment I saw you and now it's not lust."_

_"I don't know what to say..."_

_"Well you could say that you..." he was interrupted by an embrace full of compassion. He looked down at the girl. Her red hair, her closed eyes..._

_"I love you Red X." _

_Red X's eyes widened at her words. He thought it was a dream but it was not. Red X leaned down and kissed Starfire. Starfire's eyes widened at first then she closed it. She knew even if he was a thief at first, he would never abandon her. _

_"X, promise you will stay with me," said Starfire as he put Starfire on the floor who was half asleep. _

_"Starfire, I will never leave you. Even if it killed me..." with that he left his Starfire on the floor and left the scene. _

_" I will never leave you..." _

Kori opened her eyes and felt compassion flow through her. Red X had never cheated on her. He always protected her, unlike the person infront of her. "Richard, you will never show your face infront of me again!" Kori went angrily out of the common room. However, no one sensed that silent tears were flowing down her eyes.

"Starfire..."

**That's it! Please review! Is this story a shock to most of you out there? Or is it what you were expecting? See ya till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Can Hurt

Hello folks fanfic readers! I have come back with another chapter! Thanks to all the reviews! It means alot.

Anyways...

Chapter 5: Secrets Can Hurt

Weeks had gone by since the Titans' reunion. Xavier insisted that the Logans and Stones (Vic and family) stay over at the Tower. Kori had never went out of her room ever since her encounter with...him. All of them tried hard to get her out of her room but none of them had luck. Xavier went into their room and saw his wife on her work desk working desperately hard on something, most likely a new case (oh, she's a detective). He sighed deeply and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched and turned around to see Xavier staring into her eyes with the most intense care ever.

"Are you going to have lunch?" asked Xavier.

"I don't know. Bruce just phoned me with a new case. (A/N: Yes Bruce Wayne. Yes Batman. In this case Wayne Enterprises is a detective agency. OK?)" said Kori.

"Why don't you just relax a bit?"

"Honey, you should know me better now. I hate to relax. Anyways this case seems really intriguing."

"What is it about?"

"It's a murder case. A person by the name Roy Harper. He was found dead in his room not breathing yesterday morning. No traces. However the wierd thing is that there was no strangling. No blood. No nothing."

"Honey, I'm not trying to scare you but isn't Roy Harper..."

"Who?"

"Ummm...Speedy?"

Kori's eyes widened at the thought. How could have she forgotten! Speedy and her were the greatest of friends. Xavier never doubted her relationship with Speedy. He was just a person she could talk to. Just like... It must have been the events that happened weeks before that allowed Kori to forget. "Oh my god! I can't believe..." Kori immediately broke down into tears.

Xavier pulled his wife into a tight embrace and kept on assuring it was ok. After a few moments, Kori wiped her tears away," I am going to find who did this! Even if it means I don't get out of this room!"

"I know he was a great friend to you but it doesn't mean that you have to spend night and day working on his case. It would make more sense if you went over to the scene of the crime."

"I guess you are right. It's just, it's hard to be the one to find out who killed your best friend."

"I know. Maybe a little lunch will help get your mind over this."

"Maybe, lunch would be great." Kori started to stand up but was only stopped by Xavier.

"I don't want you to leave this room." With that he whisked out the door. Kori smiled and relaxed into her chair. She thought of the times with Speedy. He was so caring and was always there when she needed him. They always talked about work (both were detectives) and personal problems. Speedy was dating Argent aka Ariel Simons. In fact, he was going to propose to her next week. Kori let a tear drop down her perfect face. She closed her eyes and remember the meeting with Speedy as if it was only yesterday.

_" Kori, I am so glad that you had that promotion as chief detective at the agency," said Roy as he was sipping his coffee in Starbucks. _

_"Yeah well I wouldn't have been able to be one without your help," said Kori sitting opposite of him. _

_"Thanks for the credit. Ummm Kori, I have a question..."_

_"What? Is there something wrong?"_

_"No it's just that..." Roy reached into his pocket revealing a small black velvet box. He opened it and inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. _

_"You are going to propose to Ariel! Oh my god!" _

_"Is it a good idea?"_

_"Are you kidding? You were made for eachother!" _

_"Thanks Kori. I don't know what I would do without you." Roy pulled Kori into a hug. _

_"Your welcome, Roy. You deserve it." _

Kori opened her eyes and stared at her notes. "I am going to find who did this. Even if it means that I am never going to be happy ever again..." promised Kori.

**There's another surprise! Are many of you still shocked! Don't worry! More shock to come! I may even update the next chapter today! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Partner In Crime

Hello again! It hasn't been long since I last saw you. Thanks to all the reviews! They mean alot to me. Anyways I have a correction to make. Back in Chapter 1, I mentioned that Starfire was Twilight now. I changed that, she is Fireblaze now. I used Twilight in one of my other stories. I don't want to make it obvious for Richard...

Chapter 6: A New Partner in Crime

"Detective Grayson, please come into my office," said a voice beaming over the intercom. Richard got up from his seat and walked over to his 'dad's' office.

"Bruce, you called?" asked Richard as he sat down into the chair opposite Officer Wayne.

"Yes I have a new case for you," said Bruce as he handed Richard a case file. "It's the murder of Roy Harper."

"OK, what's his history?" asked Richard as he flipped through the pages.

"He was a former Titans East..."

"Wait a former Titan?"

"Yes...Speedy, the archer."

"No..."

"Anyways, he lived in Jump City as a detective at a branch of our agency. He was dating a former Titan, Argent aka Ariel Simons and was going to propose to her next week. His best friend is Kori Kent." (Bruce knows Kori is Starfire but just didn't tell Richard about it)

"Kori Kent...sounds like I heard her name before..."

"Yes you have. She is the chief detective over at Jump City. She is going to be your partner in this case."

"Partner! You know I hate working with people."

"Don't worry, this girl isn't any ordinary girl. She is the protector of Jump City, Fireblaze."

"Fireblaze..."

"You will also be using your alias only when necessary."

"OK." With that, Richard walked out of the room. _"Kori...Fireblaze...where have I heard those names before?" he thought, "I can't believe it that Speedy, Roy is dead. It must be hard on that Kori Kent." _

Meanwhile...

Kori never got out of her room ever since the phone call with Bruce. She was obsessing over this case worse than Robin was obsessing over Slade. She still couldn't believe it. Roy was dead. Never to be alive again. She just had to find the killer so she can actually let his soul rest in peace. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw the caller ID. Bruce...

"Hello?" said Kori into the phone.

"Hi Chief Detective Kent," said the voice.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I don't know...about a million?"

"Now who's rambling?"

"Anyways I have to tell you something about the case."

"What? You have something new to tell me?"

"No, it's just that you will have a new partner for the case."

"Who?"

"Richard Grayson."

"WHAT? How can you let that..."

"Kori calm down. He doesn't know who you are. If you just die your hair and and put contacts on, he won't be able to recognize you. He is a very good detective."

"OK, when will he come over here?"

"On Tuesday."

"WHAT! That gives me two days!"

"Don't worry. He will be using his alias Nightwing and he knows that you are Fireblaze. I just want you two to get along. It must be really hard on you. But I gave you this case before he is close to you and the fact that you are the chief detective."

"OK. I will talk to you later. Bye." Kori cut the line before he could say anything. She sunk into her chair. How was she supposed to be Richard's partner? She sighed. She knew she would be unreasonable if she kept acting like this. Richard's friendship would be great for a time like this. A slow smile crept up Kori's face. She got up from her chair and walked out to the common room. There she saw everyone eating lunch with the exception of Xavier and Gar who were chasing after the girls.

"Roxanne, honey come to your mom," asked Kori which caused everyone to pause. Her daughter happily jumped into an embrace with her mother.

"At least she's happy for now," commented Rachel quietly as they watched Kori and Roxanne happily giggling together.

"Yes, at least she's happy..." said Xavier smiling at his small family.

**I'm done! Is that another shock! I love it when people are shocked! Please review! I will have the next chapter up very soon. **


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Again

Hello again folks! I love all your reviews! However, less people are reviewing than before! This story is the only story that has reviews over 3! Please keep on reviewing! I am very happy that people even added me and my story to their favorites list. Thanks! It means so much to me!

Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 7: Meeting Again

-Tuesday-

Richard got off his motorcycle. He was going to meet his partner for his newest case. He entered the building which was the branch of Wayne Enterprises in Jump City. He checked in with the receptionist. He then went to take a seat until she was ready to see him. The name 'Kori' kept going through his mind. He felt as if he heard it before.

"Sir, Officer Kent would like to see you now," said the receptionist while holding the phone in her hand.

"Thanks," he murmured before he entered the room. There in front of him sat a redhead, green-eyed gorgeous young girl. Richard gasped. _"Kor...Kor..Kori is Starfire?" he thought. _

"Hello Detective Grayson. I have been waiting for you," at the last part Kori smirked. Kori finalized that she wouldn't change her disguise. She just wanted to apologize to him and be friends.

"Star..."

"It's Kori...Kori Kent."

"Kent is Xavier's name, isn't it!"

"Well aren't you a genius."

Richard growled. He couldn't believe this woman's sense of humour.

"Anyways, you dating someone...Babs?"

"NO! That piece of..."

"Richard, I'm sorry! Calm down!"

"Calm down! Kori, I still love you! I don't know what I did to make you go like this. I never liked Babs. She forced me to..."

"She forced you to?"

"YES! Why don't you believe me?" Richard was on the urge to cry.

"I believe you. I'm sorry." Tears flowed down her face. "But now I have a family. You have to respect that. However it would be ok if we were friends."

Richard glared at her. '_Did she really think that I was going to be her friend? Well I guess I am overreacting," he thought. _"Yes I would be glad to be your friend. You would need it at this time. It is your best friend's murder, isn't it?" Kori looked up, her eyes were red,puffy and full of tears. "Kori I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's OK." She wiped the tears from her face and went to put her coat on. "Do you want to investigate the scene of the crime?"

"OK." With that, they both left to investigate this murder. _'Roy, this is what you wanted, right? If anything was to happen to either of us, we would move on and find another to help us with our troubles. I believe you wanted Richard to do the honour for me. Well you got your wish," thought Kori as she got into her car with Richard in her passenger seat. _

**Sorry this chapter wasn't long! I just wanted to have a cliff hanger and I wanted to update. Many people are hoping for it! Please, please, please review! Remember every single one means alot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets Revealed

Oh my god! I have 37 reviews for this fic alone! WOW! That's a personal best! Anyways this is kind of demanding but I am hoping for 60 reviews for this fiction. I hope this isn't too much for you guys to do. Don't worry! This fiction is far from done!

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

The ride to the Roy's mansion was quiet-too quiet. Way too quiet for two friends. Trying to enlighten the conversation, Richard asked, "So how did you meet Spe - er Roy?"

Kori remained quiet with tears flowing from her face. She sighed and decided to tell him. All he was trying was to help her. "Well it all started...(I'm going to write it as a flashback kind of thing but only Kori is telling Richard about it. Sorry if I confused you!)

_A redhead walked into a building, Wayne Enterprises to be exact to look for a job. She thought she would be an excellent addition to the agency. After checking in with the receptionist, she went to sit down. On her way there she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a redhead with gorgeous blue eyes. _

_"Hey Starfire, didn't expect you to be here," he said while flashing a smile. _

_"Do I know...friend Speedy!" Starfire exclaimed as she gave him a bone-crushing hug._

_"Starfire, can't breathe!" _

_"Oh I am so sorry!"_

_"So what are you doing here looking for a job. I figured that you would be moving with bird boy to Gotham."_

_"DON'T SPEAK OF THAT JERK AGAIN!" _

_"I am sorry...care to tell me what happened?" Ever since then, the two had grown to be the best of friends. Both of them talked about their troubles, their accomplishments. _

_-ANOTHER TIME-_

_"Ummmm Roy, I have something to tell you," said Kori as they were drinking coffee at their favorite coffeehouse. _

_"What is it Kor?" he replied. _

_"Ummm, Xavier has..." she looked at the window. _

_"He what? Did he cheat on you! If he did that..."_

_"Oh no! He proposed to me."_

_"WOW! Did you say yes?" _

_Silence._

_"You didn't, didn't you?" _

_"Why? He was the best thing that happened to you ever since him."_

_"No. You are. You are the best friend anyone can have. That's why I have come to ask you if I should accept."_

_"Kori, I want you to know that I think Xavier might be the one. He is such a caring person. He'll give his whole life for you."_

_"OK, so should I?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Thank you." Kori pulled Roy into a tight embrace. Roy was always there for Kori while Kori was always there for Roy. _

Richard just sat there shocked. Roy had always been the playboy with all the girls but with Kori..he was different. They shared a bond like Rachel and Richard. "I'm sorry that I brought the topic up."

"It's ok, but I have to ask you something," said Kori as she parked somewhere on Roy's driveway.

"What?"

"Will you be a great friend like Roy?"

"Kori...I will do my best."

"Thank you."

**Chapter 8 done folks! I expect at least 5 reviews for this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Not Another One

Chapter 9: Not Another One...

Kori and Richard entered the house. The premises were all taped by the police. Both of them immediately went to Roy's bedroom. There they saw Roy's body still there.

"Roy..." Kori immedately ran to his side and cried into his body. He looked pale, lifeless...

"Kori..." Richard went by her side and tried to soothe her by stroking her hair.

"Richard, he's gone!" Kori screamed.

"Sh Kori, it's going to be ok."

She immediately stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm still a little over emotional. Anyways the reports said that there were no traces of strangling, struggling, blood, nothing..."

"I know. How can that be?"

"They also said that he was probably killed internally."

"How?"

"I don't...wait!"

"What?"

"GIZMO!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember when Beast Boy infected Cyborg with that virus and we asked Gizmo to go into his body. "

"Yeah and we inserted him into Cyborg's body the size of an amoeba..."

"Now don't you get it?"

"He probably hacked into his body and shut down the nervous system."

"Roy..." Tears fell from her face once more. She suddenly stopped and asked, "Can you do a favour for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you come with me to Ariel's house while I drop of this?" Kori took a small velvet box out of Roy's lifeless hands.

"Sure." Both of them than left the scene of the crime only to find another one.

When the two reached Ariel's apartment, no one answered. Kori just opened the door and found the most horrific scene in front of her. Ariel was on the floor, face down with blood covering her body.

"NO! NO! NO! No...this can't be happening! Ariel!" Kori exclaimed as she bent down to flip Ariel right side up. "ARIEL! Why! Why! Why is everyone dear to me killed!" Tears poured down her face like a waterfall. Richard just stood there shocked. This was no ordinary murderer. He was an enemy of the Titans. In Ariel's hands was a note. Kori took it out of her hands and started to read it.

_'I see that you have come to find out that two dear friends of yours is dead. This is revenge, Fireblaze! Better not mess with me anymore or a certain black hair, bluish-green eyed man will be my next target! From your worst nightmare." _

"He is going to kill Xavier..." replied Kori emotionless to the silence. "Nightmare..." she said grinding her teeth. "You are going to PAY!"

"Kori?"

**That's it folks! I'm sorry to say this but I might now be able to update as regularly now. I want at least a few days break. However, I will be writing one shots! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10: My Lost Star

Hello folks! I am taking a short break from Will You Be Mine. In the mean time, I am writing one shots! I already two, Lost Love  and Welcome to The World.  Now I am going to write a poem. I'm sorry if it sucks...I'm not so good at poetry. It is kind of a side poem with my story Will You Be Mine.  Its about Richard's feelings about the whole situation. Kori's husband, daughter, her friendship with Roy and Ariel...

_**My Lost Star**_

_**Past the night sky, **_

_**Beyond the moonlight glow,**_

_**There stands my lost star,**_

_**Waiting for me to find her.**_

_**When I do find her, **_

_**There is a turn of events. **_

_**She is already with another,**_

_**Happily having a new life.**_

_**When I see this, **_

_**I miss her so.**_

_**I go through my mistakes, **_

_**Wishing it never happened.**_

_**Because of me, **_

_**She lost trust in me.**_

_**Instead in confiding me, **_

_**She goes to the help of another. **_

_**Our friendship was washed down, **_

_**Like water into a drain.**_

_**Our love faded,**_

_**Like pencil marks erased.**_

_**I never expected,**_

_**This to happen.**_

_**To lose a deep friendship,**_

_**And a soulmate. **_

**What do you think? I love to know about your opinions if I should continue poetry. Or if I should just stick with writing stories. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Straw

**Hello again folks! Sorry for the long wait! I was just having a break from writing. So please read and review when you are done. **

Chapter 10: The Last Star

"Nightmare!" Kori said grinding her teeth.

"Who is he?" asked Richard confused.

"He is a mastermind that controls your worst nightmares like killing loved ones. He is kind of like the 'Brain'. Nightmare controls other villains into doing his nasty work. He must have used Gizmo to go into Roy's mind. But who killed Ariel?"

"Wow, he must be the villain."

"He is way worse than Slade."

At that name, Richard narrowed his eyes. Because of this monster, he almost lost his star in battle. However, he died after an encounter with Starfire. "Worse than Slade, huh? It seems that you can take care of him."

"No, he's..." She was interrupted by a beeping in her trenchcoat. "Trouble." Kori immediately turned on the television only to find a special news bulletin.

_"Chaos has struck the city. Three well-known criminals are on the loose; Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus. Where is Fireblaze when we need her? Red X can't deal with these creatures alone." _

"Care to be Nightwing in our lil' town?" asked Kori smirking while taking off her coat revealing her uniform. Her uniform has changed over the years. She wore a green and lime stripped off shoulder with a matching mini skirt. Underneath her off shoulder, she wore a green haltertop. On her feet were green knee length boots. Her hair was in a half pony tail. On her neck was a star-shaped locket given to her by Red X.

"It'll be my pleasure," he replied also taking off his coat revealing his 'Nightwing' costume.

"Let's go!" With that the two superheros fled to the scenes. As soon as they reached downtown, they met with a very unpleasant sight. The buildings were torn inside out, the streets had huge crevasses. Most of all, there was blood. Blood...

"You will pay for doing this to Jump, Nightmare," said Fireblaze as she grinded her teeth. Nightwing just looked at her with concern. This women looked as if she was ready to kill. Before he could say anything, someone called her name. "Hey Blaze!" Both of them turned around to find Red X grinning at her but then his facial expression changed. "What is he doing here?" Red X scowled looking at Nightwing.

"Don't worry, X. I have confronted him and we agreed to be friends," said Fireblaze giving Red X an assuring smile. Before her husband could say something, something struck him on his back. He fell on the street face first, only to find a dagger on his back.

"X! X, X, X, wake up honey. Xavier..." said Kori between panicked sobs. Nightwing just looked at Red X; his mask widened.

Struggling Red X was able to say a few words, "I'm sorry that this is the end of my life, hun. I have enjoyed my life with you and our daughter. Please enjoy your life."

"No! Don't talk like that! The ambulance is on it's way. You are going to be ok!" Fireblaze couldn't back her tears any longer.

"Always stubborn." Red X coughed dryly which only made Fireblaze hold him tighter. "Hey Rich."

Nightwing looked at him with attention. "Yeah?"

"Take care of her. I'm sorry that I was mean to ya ever since I met you. But Kori is the whole world to me. Kori, I'm sorry that it has to end this way." Before the life went away from him, Kori placed a passionate kiss on him. "I'm sorry..." Red X had died. Xavier had died. Mr. Kent had died. The husband of Kori Kent had died in the line of duty. All Kori could do was cry. And cry. She thought no one was there for her now. Until she felt strong arms around her slim body. She looked up into the masked eyes of Nightwing.

"He's gone, Richard. Never to be alive again!" Kori sobbed into Nightwing's chest. In return Nightwing stroked her hair. _"I am not going to break Xavier's promise," he thought to himself. _

Once again Kori pulled herself together, "This is the last straw, Nightmare." She just flew off into the sky without telling Nightwing where she was going.

(A/N: I am going to skip the fighting scenes. I suck, sorry! Just bear with me!) T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

It has been weeks since Kori's encounter with Nightmare. He died in her encounter. She found out that Gizmo was the one who killed Roy, Cheshire killed Ariel (in revenge for Roy's love, she had a crush on him) and a new villain, Blade killed Red X (he owns all kinds of knives and swords). Today was the funeral of Roy, Ariel and Xavier. After the service was over, Kori went outside the church and sat at the steps. It overlooked the bay just as the T tower's roof. She sighed, so many painful memories had been haunting her ever since Xavier's death. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Out of instinct, Kori turned around to find Richard looking at her with concern through his sapphire eyes.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Richard. Kori just briefly nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Richard said, "I'm so sorry."

Upon Kori's face crept a sad smile. "It's ok. There isn't much you could have done anyway."

"It's just that I am so sorry that I broke your heart in the first place. I just hope that we can keep a promising friendship."

"Don't worry we can."

"How's Roxanne taking all of this?"

"She is doing fine. What does she know? She is merely a 3 year-old."

"Are you...ummm..."

"What?" Kori flashed her million dollar smile which melted Richard's heart.

"Thinking of remarrying?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I meet the right guy..." She was interrupted by a kiss by Richard. Kori's eyes widened then closed as she was completely into it. Finally they broke up.

"Kori I have been searching for the right person but you can never get out of my life. As a result, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Richard asked as he went down on one knee with a velvet box with a beautiful diamong ring in it.

**Ooooooh cliffhanger! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am sorry to say but this is the last chapter of the story. I am sorry if I rushed it. There will be an epilogue. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

_Here is the epilogue! Thank you so much to the reviewers who gave me motivation to finish this story! Anyways I will be writing a sequel. The summary is on the bottom. I will be starting it in the next week or so. _

**Epilogue**

**"Yo Rose!" exclaimed a teen of about 18 years with black shoulder length layered hair and amazing emerald eyes. "Are you done? We gotta go!" **

**"Wait a sec, Roxie," replied her sister of 14 years with red waist length hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. She came out of her bathroom putting her hair into a high pony tail. Rosalba Grayson was wearing a blue t-shirt and a matching blue mini-skirt. On her feet were open toed blue high heels. Her ears were adorned by sapphire earrings with a matching locket with her birthstone, sapphire (figures!) "How do I look?" **

**"Great! You look absolutely wonderful, Rose! Now it's my turn!" Roxanne Grayson charged into the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. Rosalba just shook her head and headed into the kitchen of the mighty T tower. There she saw her parents one with red hair and emerald eyes and the other with jet-black hair and sapphire eyes. "Hey mom, dad!" exclaimed Rosalba as she sat on a stool. **

**"Hey Rose! Wow..." trailed off Richard Grayson. His wife, Koriand'r or Kori Grayson just chuckly and said, "What he means honey is that you look fabulous. Where are you going?" **

**"Oh! We are going on a double date with Ryan and Trevor," replied a voice from the entrance. The three of them turned around and saw Roxanne leaning against the door. She was wearing a green off shoulder with a matching knee length skirt. On her feet were knee length green boots. She wore her hair in a half pony tail. On her ears were emerald earring which matched her locket. **

**"What do you think?" she asked smirking at her dad's expression. **

**"Great!" said her dad pulling himself together. **

**"Well if you don't mind..." **

**"Oh yeah! Go and have a fun time! But be careful and only use your powers in an emergency!" **

**"Yeah yeah. Rose hurry!" **

**"Coming. Bye mom. Bye dad." said Rosalba when she gave both of her parents pecks on their cheeks. With that the two teens were off. **

**"Wow! I can't believe that we are already married for 15 years!" exclaimed Kori as she relaxed into the sofa into her husband's embrace. **

**"Yeah...do you know what day it is?" asked her husband. **

**Kori just sighed and merely nodded. "Xavier and Ariel's death..." **

**"Do you think I did the right thing? You know I was kind of rude when I was asked you to marry me on Xavier's funeral."**

**"Oh Richard. Don't think like that. You know that Xavier expected you to take care of my family."**

**"Yeah...Kori? Do you want to love me?" **

**"Richard! What are you thinking? I always loved you and I still love you..." Kori pulled her husband into a passionate kiss. _"I hope this is what you want Roy, Ariel and Xavier. Richard has made it so much easier for me. And I thank God for him..." she thought. _**

_That's it! I can't believe that this story is already done! I promised you with the summary of the sequel so here it is..._

_**Years past since the fight with Nightmare, the killer of Speedy, Red X and Argent. He died with an encounter with Fireblaze formerly Starfire. Now her children are continuing their legacy as superheros. However, in the mist of hiding is the worst criminal alive, Hell the brother of Nightmare. White Rose and Graceful Rose must journey to find him before he targets their mom. With the help of the previous Titans' children, they form a new generation of Titans. All together they must kill Hell before he does...**_

Tell me if you like the idea and what you thought of the story over all. Please review! Till next time...


	13. Author Note

Sorry! I can't write the sequel! The story is a bit hard to write. Also these days I am very busy!

I am only going to write one-shots and poems. Maybe later this summer I will write another chapter story soon!

Bye I'm so sorry!

'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'


End file.
